eisundfeuerfandomcom_de-20200215-history
A Clash of Kings - Kapitel 39 - Catelyn V
Catelyn V ist das neununddreißigste Kapitel von A Clash of Kings, dem zweiten Band der Das Lied von Eis und Feuer-Reihe. Der POV-Charakter des Kapitels ist Catelyn Tully. Zusammenfassung Catelyn Tully und ihre Gefährten werden von Martyn Strom und Kundschaftern von Schnellwasser entdeckt und zur Burg begleitet. Brienne von Tarth schwört in der Zwischenzeit Catelyn einen Eid. Auf Schnellwasser erfährt Catelyn von ihrem Bruder Ser Edmure Tully die Neuigkeiten aus dem Krieg der Fünf Könige: Jaime Lennisters misslungener Fluchtversuch, Robbs Siege im Westen und Edmure eigenem Plan, den anrückenden Lord Tywin Lennister in eine Falle zu locken. Anschließend besucht Catelyn ihren todkranken Vater Lord Hoster Tully und die Gebeine von Eddard Stark. Synopsis Catelyn nähert sich Schnellwasser Catelyn Tully, Ser Wendel Manderly, Ser Perwyn Frey, Robin Flint, Lucas Schwarzhain, Hallis Mollen und der Rest von Catelyns Gruppe werden zwei Tagesritte vor Schnellwasser von einem Kundschafter von Haus Frey entdeckt. Martyn Strom hat das Kommando über die Späher, seit Ser Brynden Tully mit König Robb Stark in die Westlande gezogen ist. Er lagert zwei Stunden entfernt. Catelyn war nicht mehr nach Bitterbrück zurückgekehrt, weil sie es nicht gewagt hatte und unsicher war, wie Margaery Tyrell und die Lord der Weite sie nach Renly Baratheons Tod empfangen würden. Stattdessen ist sie direkt zurück zu den Flusslanden geritten, die von den Lennisters völlig zerstört wurden. Von dem Kundschafter erfährt sei, dass ihr Bruder Edmure Tully den Befehl über Schnellwasser hat: er soll Robb den Rücken frei halten. Dann berichtet ihr der Kundschafter von Robbs Erfolgen in den Westlanden, seinem Sieg in der Schlacht von Ochsenfurt und dem Tod von Ser Steffert Lennister. Catelyn nimmt die Botschaft ruhig auf, denn sie weiß, dass es nicht die letzte Schlacht in diesem Krieg gewesen ist. Sie erreichen Martyn Stroms Lager an den Ruinen eines Bergfrieds neben einem Stall ohne Dach und mit Hundert frischen Gräbern. Er grüßt Catelyn, kniet vor ihr nieder und sagt ihr, dass er den Auftrag habe, sie so schnell wie möglich nach Schnellwasser zu bringen. Catelyn fragt besorgt nach ihrem Vater Lord Hoster Tully, dem es unverändert schlecht geht. Sie erfährt außerdem, dass Lord Tywin Lennister Harrenhal verlassen hat und nach Westen zieht. Er wird in drei bis vier Tagen erwartet. Augenblicklich bricht Martyn Strom das Lager ab und ziehen nun mit 50 Männern los. Auf dem Weg erzählt Martyn Strom von Robbs Erfolgen. Nach Robbs Sieg in der Schlacht von Ochsenfurt sei ein Sänger namens Rymund der Reimer nach Schnellwasser gekommen und habe ein Lied komponiert: Wolf in der Nacht. Die Reste der Lennister-Armee hatten sich nach Lennishort zurückgezogen, und weil Robb ohne Belagerungswaffen keinen Sinn darin sah, nach Casterlystein zu ziehen, revanchierte er sich für die Verwüstungen in den Flusslanden. Lord Rickard Karstark und Galbart Glauer plündern die Küste, während Lady Maegen Mormont tausende Rinder erbeutet und sie nach Schnellwasser treibt, und der Großjon erobert die Goldminen in Castamaer, Nunns Tiefen und Pendrikhügel. Strom berichtet, wie Robbs Armee am Goldzahn-Paß vorbeischleichen konnte: Grauwind hat Robb einen Weg gezeigt, einen Ziegenpfad, der sich durch einen Hohlweg und über einen Bergkamm schlängelt, auf dem man gerade so in Kolonne hintereinander herreiten kann. Martyn erzählt auch davon, dass das Gerücht umgeht, dass Robb Ser Stefferts Herz an Grauwind verfüttert habe, aber Catelyn warnt ihn davor, solchen Geschichten glauben zu schenken. Brienne schwört Catelyn einen Eid Am Abend besucht Brienne von Tarth Catelyn und bittet sie darum, gehen zu dürfen. Brienne hatte sich auf der Rückreise sehr zurückgezogen und war immer ruhiger geworden. Sie hatte sich um die Pferde gekümmert und Shadd beim Kochen geholfen, und Catelyn war klar geworden, dass sie sich ständig einsam fühlen muss, auch als sie noch Mitglied in Renlys Regenbogengarde war. Nun will sie zurück nach Sturmkap, um Stannis Baratheon zu töten, weil sie einen Eid geschworen hat. Catelyn versucht Brienne klar zu machen, dass Renlys Tod nicht ihre Schuld war und dass es sie nicht kümmern sollte, wenn irgendwer sie einen Feigling nennen sollte. Sie sagt, dass sie Stannis nicht erreichen könne, weil er von einem riesigen Heer umgeben sei und dass ihr Tod völlig sinnlos sei. Als Brienne sagt, niemand wisse, wie groß ihr Schmerz sei, erwidert Catelyn, dass sie jeden Tag an Eddard Stark denken müsse und dass sie davon träume, Cersei Lennister in Königsmund mit ihren bloßen Händen zu erwürgen. Sie streiten darüber, wer der rechtmäßige König war und nun sein könnte, und Brienne denkt, dass Renly der beste König geworden wäre, aber Catelyn erinnert sie daran, dass er nun tot ist. Brienne sagt, dass sie Robb nicht dienen könne, weil sie ihn nicht kennt, aber dass sie ihre Dienste gern Catelyn anbieten wolle, weil sie zu ihr gehalten habe im Pavillon. Ihr hätte es eigentlich egal sein können, was sie mit Brienne angestellt hätten, aber Catelyn denkt darüber nach, dass sie vielleicht einfach nur nicht die Einzige sein will, die dieses Grauen mit eigenen Augen gesehen hat. Brienne bestätigt Catelyn eine Art weiblichen Mut zu, und sie ringt ihr das Versprechen ab, dass sie sie nicht zurück hält, wenn sie jemals Stannis gegenüber stünden. Unbeholfen kniet Brienne nieder und schwört einen Eid, Catelyn zu dienen und zur Not mit ihrem Leben zu beschützen. Catelyn erreicht Schnellwasser und ihren Bruder Am nächsten Tag finden sie eine Furt durch den Roten Arm oberhalb von Schnellwasser, die von Männern von Haus Mallister bewacht wird. Zwischen dem Trident und dem Trommelstein stoßen sie auf eine Kolonne Menschen, die in Schnellwasser Zuflucht suchen wollen. Eine halbe Meile vor der Burg durchqueren sie das Lager von Lord Tytos Schwarzhain, woraufhin sich Lucas Schwarzhain von der Gruppe verabschiedet. Am Nordufer des Trommelsteins lagern Marq Peiper, Haus Darry und Haus Paege. An den Mauern der Burg sehen sie tote Männer hängen, deren Umhänge sie als Lennisters kennzeichnen. Catelyn fürchtet, dass sie Jaime Lennister hingerichtet haben, denn das würde bedeuten, dass Sansa Stark und Arya Stark bestimmt auch nicht mehr leben würden. Ihr Bruder Ser Edmure Tully kommt ihr mit drei Lehnsmännern ihres Vaters entgegen geritten: dem Waffenmeister Ser Desmond Grell, Haushofmeister Utherydes Wayn und dem Hauptmann der Wache Ser Robin Ryger. Er sagt ihr, dass sie um ihr Leben gefürchtet hatten, als sie von Renlys Tod erfahren haben, und dass Lord Tywin sich in Bewegung gesetzt hat. Catelyn will wissen, wie es ihrem Vater geht, dann fragt sie, ob es Nachrichten aus Sturmkap oder Bitterbrück gebe. Edmure erzählt, dass es keine Neuigkeiten aus Bitterbrück gebe, dass aber Ser Cortnay Fünfrosen von Sturmkap aus berichtet, dass er von Stannis umzingelt sei und dass er jedem König die Treue schwöre, der die Belagerung beendet. Er fürchtet um das Leben "des Jungen". Brienne erläutert, dass er damit Edric Sturm meint, einen der Bastarde von Robert Baratheon. Edmure erklärt, dass sie Ser Cortnay nicht geantwortet haben, weil sie ihm nicht helfen können und Stannis obendrein nicht ihr Feind sei. Dann fragt Ser Robin Ryger nach den mysteriösen Umständen von Renlys Tod. Edmure erzählt, es ginge das Gerücht rum, dass entweder Catelyn oder eine Frau aus dem Süden ihn ermordet habe. Dabei sieht er Brienne an. Catelyn stellt Brienne vor, die bei allen Göttern schwört, dass sie beide ihn nicht ermordet hätten. Sie sei die Tochter von Lord Selwyn Tarth, die in Renlys Regenbogengarde gedient habe. Catelyn erzählt, dass sie beide bei Renly waren, als er getötet wurde, wagt aber nicht, von dem Schatten zu sprechen, sondern fragt stattdessen nach den gehängten Lennister-Männern. Edmure erklärt, sie seien mit Ser Cleos Frey und den Männern aus Königsmund zurückgekehrt, die Cersei Lennisters Friedensangebot überbracht hatten. Drei Tage lang hätten die vier Männer sein Fleisch gegessen und sein Met getrunken, dann hätten sie versucht, Jaime Lennister zu befreien. Einer hätte zwei Wachen mit bloßen Händen ermordet, der Zweite das Schloss der Zelle mit einem Draht geöffnet und der Dritte seine Stimme so verstellt, dass sie sich nach Edmures angehört habe und damit befohlen, das Flusstor zu öffnen, wie Enger, Delp und der Lange Leo berichteten. Catelyn vermutet Tyrion Lennister hinter diesem PlanWomit sie richtig liegt, siehe: III-Tyrion VI.. Es waren die frühen Morgenstunden vor Sonnenaufgang, und Ser Edmure kehrte gerade zur Burg zurück, als der Lange Leo ihn erkannt und sich fragte, wer denn gleichzeitig im Hof mit Edmures Stimme Befehle erteile. Er schlug Alarm, doch Jaime gelang es, ein Schwert zu ergattern. Bevor er wieder gefangen genommen werden konnte, erschlug er Paul Pimfurt und Ser Desmonds Knappen Myl, und hat zudem Delp schwer verwundet. Die Vier wurden gehängt, einige Rotröcke, die den Flüchtigen zu Hilfe kamen, wurden in Kerker gesteckt und Jaime ins tiefste Verlies der Burg an die Wand gekettet. Ser Cleos schwört zwar, von alldem nichts gewusst zu haben, aber er wurde zur Sicherheit im Turm in Jaimes alte Zelle eingesperrt. Utherydes Wayn fragt, ob sie auf Hilfe aus dem Süden rechnen können, denn Lord Tywin werde darauf brennen, der Anschuldigung des Inzests mit aller Härte zu begegnen. Catelyn schiebt diese Frage beiseite und denkt an die schreckliche Macht, mit der sich Stannis statt mit Robb verbündet hat. Als sie in die Burg reiten, bemerkt Catelyn, dass Hunderte Bauern und Pächter Zuflucht in der Burg gesucht haben, die nun einfache Hütten an der Mauer entlang errichtet haben. Catelyn denkt daran, dass nur ihr naiver Bruder sie alle in die Burg lassen konnte, die bald schon unter Belagerung stehen könnte. Catelyn fragt, ob man Robb mit einem Raben erreichen könne, aber er ist im Felde und deshalb würde ein Vogel ihn nicht finden. Utherydes Wayn sagt ihr, dass Robb sie nach ihrer Rückkehr zu den Zwillingen schicken wollte, damit sie sich Lord Walder Freys Töchter genauer anschauen könne. Catelyn bestimmt, dass sie in Schnellwasser bei ihrem kranken Vater bleiben will. Als Edmure einwendet, dass Lord Tywin im Anmarsch sei, erwidert Catelyn, dass er in die Westlande will und keine Zeit habe, Schnellwasser zu belagern, sie seien also alle sicher. Edmure, der immer noch die bittere Niederlage in der Schlacht unter den Mauern von Schnellwasser in Erinnerung hat, will Lord Tywin nicht ungeschoren durch seine Lande ziehen lassen, aber Catelyn mahnt, dass sie nichts zu gewinnen, aber alles zu verlieren hätten. Da Edmure nicht im Burghof über Kriegsangelegenheiten sprechen möchte, gehen er und Catelyn in den Götterhain der Burg. Edmure weiht Catelyn ihn seinen Plan ein Als sie dort alleine sind, mahnt Catelyn ihn offen, dass er nicht genügend Männer habe, um gegen Lord Tywin zu ziehen. Edmure behauptet, er habe 8000 Fußsoldaten und 3000 Reiter, wenn ihm alle Vasallen folgen würden. Als Catelyn einwendet, dass er somit nur die Hälfte der Männer der Lennisters habe, sagt Edmure, dass Robb schon gegen eine größere Übermacht gewonnen habe und dass außerdem Lord Roose Bolton nach der Schlacht am Grünen Arm durch eine Furt über den Trident bis zur Kreuzung gelangt sei, während Lord Tywin sich nach Harrenhal zurückgezogen habe. Auch habe er Helman Tallhart benachrichtigt, damit er mit den Männern, die Robb bei den Zwillingen gelassen hat, zu den 10000 unter Bolton stößt. Catelyn ist entsetzt: sie sagt, dass Robb die Männer bei den Zwillingen stationiert hat, damit Lord Walder nicht überläuft. Edmure erwidert, dass die Freys bisher treu an ihrer Seite gekämpft hätten: in der Schlacht im Wisperwald genauso wie in Ochsenfurt, wo Ser Stevron Frey sein Leben gelassen hat. Ser Ryman Frey und der Schwarze Walder sind mit Robb in den Westen gezogen, Martyn Strom sei ein guter Kundschafter und Ser Perwyn Frey habe Catelyn begleitet. Robb sei zudem mit einer von Lord Walders Töchtern verlobt, Roose Bolton habe eine der ihren zwischenzeitlich geheiratetDie Fette Walda. und Catelyn habe zwei Enkel Lord Walders als Mündel nach Winterfell geschickt. Zusammen sollen Lord Bolton und Ser Helman Harrenhal zurückerobern. Ser Edmure selbst will mit seinen Truppen die Furten des Roten Arms verteidigen und die Lennisters zwischen Harrenhal und Schnellwasser festsetzen. Wenn Robb dann aus den Westlanden wiederkäme, könnten sie ihn endgültig besiegen. Catelyn wünscht sich, Robb hätte ihren Onkel Ser Brynden Tully in Schnellwasser gelassen, aber Edmure besteht darauf, dass sein Plan gut sei, das würden ihm sogar Lord Tytos Schwarzhain und Lord Jonos Bracken gleichzeitig bestätigen Spoiler zeigen Robbs Plan war es, dass Edmure Lord Tywin passieren lässt, um sich ihm in den Westlanden zu stellen‚ siehe: V-Catelyn II.. Catelyn fühlt sich plötzlich zu müde, um noch zu widersprechen. Sie fragt Edmure, ob er ihren Vater um Rat gefragt habe, aber dem geht es nicht mehr besonders gut. Vor zwei Tagen etwa wollte er Catelyn (erneut) mit Brandon Stark vermählen. Catelyn verabschiedet sich mit einem Kuss auf Edmures Wange, dann geht sie zu ihrem Vater. Catelyn besucht ihren Vater Hoster Tully befindet sich in demselben Zustand, in dem Catelyn ihn verlassen hat: bleich und schweißgebadet liegt er im Bett in einem Zimmer, dass nach Krankheit riecht. Als sie Licht in das Zimmer lässt, wacht Lord Hoster auf und ist verwirrt. Er bittet Catelyn um Verzeihung, wofür es keinen Grund gibt. Dann wird Catelyn klar, dass er sie für Lysa Tully hält und sie überreden will, Jon Arryn zu heiraten und von "diesem elenden Jüngelchen" abzulassen. Er redet sich in Rage und schreit vor Schmerzen, bis Maester Vyman erscheint und ihm Mohnblumensaft gibt. Catelyn und Vyman gehen auf die Terrasse, wo der Maester erklärt, dass er Lord Hosters Tod nicht mehr lange wird aufhalten können. Er fragt, ob man nach Ser Brynden schicken soll und bittet Catelyn, persönlich einen Brief an ihre Schwester zu schreiben. Catelyn sagt, dass sie nicht glaubt, dass sie kommt, und sie fragt sich, wen ihr Vater mit dem elenden Jüngelchen" gemeint hat Spoiler zeigen Er meint Petyr Baelish‚ siehe: VI-Sansa IV.. Als Catelyn in ihr Zimmer einkehrt, warten dort Utherydes Wayn und zwei Schweigende Schwestern. Sofort weiß sie, um was es geht: der Haushofmeister berichtet, dass Ser Cleos Eddard Starks Leichnam aus Königsmund mitgebracht hat. Sie lässt sich zu den Gebeinen führen und denkt, dass das nicht mehr der Vater ihrer Kinder ist. Sie bemerkt, dass er nicht Eis in den Händen hält, und Wayn bemerkt, dass das Schwert noch in Königsmund sei. Catelyn sagt, dass sie Cersei jetzt vermutlich dankbar sein soll, aber Wayn sagt, dass es Tyrion Lennisters Werk sei. Sie bittet die beiden Schwestern, die Gebeine mit Hallis Mollen nach Winterfell zu bringen, damit er dort in die Gruft gebracht werden kann, dann bittet sie alle hinaus, damit sie eine letzte Nacht mit Eddard verbringen kann. Sie beneidet die Schwestern dafür, dass sie angeblich mit den Toten sprechen können. Handelnde & erwähnte Personen Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Anmerkungen Siehe auch * * Kategorie:Kapitel, die in Schnellwasser spielen Kategorie:Kapitel mit POV Catelyn Tully Die Saat des goldenen Löwen: Kapitel 11